


Deliberation

by kormantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/kormantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Lydia was deliberate - yeah, it smacked of control issues, but mainly just left the bone-deep impression of depthless self-confidence and the kind of polished perfection that generally came with an airbrush... Maybe she was part fairy somewhere, and absolutely able to generate her own glamour. It would explain a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberation

Everything about Lydia was an exercise in iron will. She projected the kind of flawlessly detailed femininity that usually existed only in drag queens and on the covers of Seventeen Magazine - you could almost see the golden cloud of her tasteful, alarmingly expensive perfume billow around her when she entered a room. Her hair seemed to behave as if it were a treasured and immaculately trained pet, and dresses that were so flowery and childishly short they should have seemed ridiculous instead made throats go dry every time she'd primly alight on a chemistry stool.

Everything about Lydia was deliberate - yeah, it smacked of control issues, but mainly just left the bone-deep impression of depthless self-confidence and the kind of polished perfection that generally came with an airbrush... Maybe she was part fairy somewhere, and absolutely able to generate her own glamour. It would explain a lot.

Not why she was in his dorm room, straddling Jackson, facing out and smiling pertly up at him while mostly naked, but a lot. She was still wearing heels, anyway: glossy black, four inch maryjanes.

Jackson's eyes were screwed shut, and he was shaking and gasping, sweat standing out on his shoulders. The crisp fabric of Lydia's skirt was crushed between them, and Jackson's hand was curled against the lush curve of Lydia's hip. She looked absolutely composed as he helplessly mouthed the nape of her neck, his panting breath making her hair puff against her skin where it clung to her shoulders.

Stiles was helpless to do more than freeze and stare: at the smooth rise of her full, pretty breasts, at the five little freckles that starred the skin right above her left areola, at the way the wispy lavender silk of her panties was shoved aside, distended where Jackson was--Jesus _Christ_ \--sinking into her _ass_. Her round little knees pressed into the outside of Jackson's thighs and her mouth softened and her lashes fluttered as Jackson pushed in another inch. She made a low sound and tossed her hair.

Stiles shifted a half step closer and sort of reached toward her. "Are you okay?"

Her eyebrows drew together delicately. "It hurts," she said in a considering tone, "but I like it."

Both Stiles and Jackson let out a groan.

The panties had to be cutting into the base of Jackson's dick, but maybe it helped - took the edge off, gave him that much more control. Stiles licked his lips briefly and turned his eyes back to Lydia's.

"Jackson, tear them off, would you?"

A razor sharp nail slipped through the fabric like it was a cobweb, and the scrap of silk floated forward like a falling petal, revealing the soft mons pubis, shadowed by a groomed, gingery puff of hair.

Her neat fingers dipped between her thighs and she arched her back, sighing.

"I should... Uh. Go?" Stiles said faintly.

Lydia frowned slightly and shook her head, which made Jackson shudder and exhale unevenly between clenched teeth.

"No," Lydia said. "Jackson, give me my vibrator."

Eyes still closed, Jackson's hand felt around for the pink bunny vibrator resting on a dish on the mattress beside them. Stiles could see that it gleamed with some kind of lube, and Lydia shifted and moaned very softly as Jackson gently guided it between her thighs, nudging it home with a final twist that made Stiles swallow hard as Lydia settled back against Jackson and ordered,"Now turn it on."

The vibrator buzzed to life; Lydia's breath caught and Stiles felt his ears tingle with the tiny motorized hum, his fingertips rubbing together over his thumbs restlessly, so he'd remember not to try to touch her.

"You're being so good," Lydia said in Jackson's ear, rocking in his lap and brushing her plush mouth against his cheek. "Don't you want to come for me? Don't you want to come inside me, baby? Make me all creamy white? Fill me up," she finished lazily.

Stiles felt himself choking on air - Lydia's voice was warm and throaty, almost playful, but still commanding.  Jackson, given permission at long last, anchored one hand on her hip and rocked the vibrator home in a slow deep rhythm that had nothing to do with the way his hips surged into Lydia's ass, a frantic and needy rut, so hard it had to hurt.

She took it exquisitely, balanced like a circus performer, controlled breath and a flush deepening in her cheeks, until Jackson halted, hissing, wrapping one arm around her waist and hauling her close, so close, as he came juddering inside her.

She wriggled against him contentedly, the buzz of the vibrator still a steady throb in Stiles' head, and Lydia blinked up at him.

"I'm so... _Full_ ," she said at last. "Jackson..." His hand began to move again on the hilt of the vibrator, and Stiles could see the slippery gleam of Jackson's come drip out of Lydia's ass and drop to the floor with a faint _plip_.

"I want you to kiss me while I come," Lydia smiled, and Stiles bent down, and panted against her bare, pink mouth for a long moment before he leaned in and closed his mouth against hers.  She immediately sank her hands in his hair, and he could _smell_ her, hazy salt sweet, thick and soft and wet, her tongue slipping into his mouth, the distant jangle of the vibrator pressed into his skin through hers, and then her hands tightened hard and she bucked once, twice, a hungry little yowl rolling out of her, demanding and reaching a short sharp sound that ended with her nipping his lower lip and exhaling harshly against his chin as she clenched and then relaxed against him, and it was that, final damp breath at the end of that moan as she came that made him lose it, twitching distantly before shooting in his jeans, unfucking touched.

Lydia smiled up at him again as she slumped back against Jackson, who had thumbed the vibrator off but was still holding it inside her.

"Do you want to..."

Stiles held very still.

Lick her clean? Borrow her vibrator? Get it up again and let her ride him next?

"Get us a washcloth?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, IDEK. Lydia is so very, very dreamy, and I wrote this after seeing season 2. For the record, I find Jackson repulsive as a character, no matter how much poor little rich boy manpain he has, but his narrow waist and sculpted abs are appealing despite his mean little face.


End file.
